


Taco Bell Love

by gayficlets



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Taco Bell, addiction (to Taco Bell), idk - Freeform, really it is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayficlets/pseuds/gayficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off that Quesarito commercial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taco Bell Love

Harry Styles had a problem. It was major. He knew it was escalating, but he couldn't help it. It was everywhere. On signs, next to gas stations, even beside his bakery. The brunette could not escape the power of Taco Bell.

His favorite is the Quesaritos. The new taco that the fast good restaurant had come up with. It was basically a burrito wrapped inside a quesadilla. Along with the Baja Blast Mountain Dew, it almost amounted to what heaven could taster like (if that made sense).

Harry found it hard to exercise. It was mostly because the greasy food is weighing him down. He isn't obese or anything of the sort, the food is making his vigor slow down. So this whole Taco Bell addiction is sort of getting out of hand.

"Harry, you need to lay off the tacos—"

"Quesaritos."

"What?"

"I eat the new Quesaritos."

"Anyways, you need to lay off the Quesaritos. This isn't healthy for you. I mean, you've stopped going to the gym with me, you've stopped going on runs with me, what's next? You're gonna lose your bakery over this?" Liam explained what Harry already knew.

"I know, I know. It's hard. Okay?"

"I know. Remember when McDonalds had been my high? But look at me now, I'm clean from all that fat, and I'm just saying this because I care for you—get your shit together."

"Wow, thanks, Li."

"Now, I'm going to go on a run tomorrow through the park, will you accompany me?"

"Okay, fine. Only because there's a Taco Bell on the other side of the park."

"Good enough. I'll meet you there around 10 a.m.?"

"Got it."

*

"You feelin' the burn?" Liam asked five minutes into their run.

"I've been feeling it since the first thirty seconds!" Harry gasped.

"Water break?"

Harry nods, taking the cool water bottle from Liam's hand. He chugged it, feeling much better. Taco Bell still being the motivation for his actions, "Okay, c'mon, I want my fix."

Liam rolls his eyes, "Yeah, lets go."

When finally Harry makes it to the taco stand, he thanks the heavens he made it through that awful twenty minutes of exercise.

Harry recited his order perfectly to the acne faced employee. Once the brunette gets his meal, he runs to the fountain where Liam is waiting or him.

"You're going to have a heart attack when you hit thirty." Liam grumbled, eating at his homemade fruit salad.

"It'll be worth it." Harry shrugged.

"Look at that guy, he's going to end up just like you." Louis pointed out to an attractive looking man, eating the exact same thing Harry is, except he has the red Mountain Dew drink (I'm sorry, I forgot what that one is named I do not drink that kind).

"He's cute." Harry gawked.

"Oh god, please tell me I didn't set up two addicted taco lovers." Liam pleaded.

"I think we're soulmates." Harry inquired about the young man.

"Oh my."

"He is looking over here, oh hey, look he has a hot friend. For you, he seems to be eating boring salad." Harry cheered.

"What? We may have found our matches." Liam perked.

"I'm going up to them."

"What no—Harry stay. D-Don't. Wai—"

"Too late." Harry shrugged, walking up to the two good looking boys, Liam standing behind his best friend.

"Hi," The brunette boy greeted skeptically, his blue eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Who may you two be?" The other boy asked, he was probably some high end model. His cheeks were sinfully delicious and his tan skin so perfectly shaded, with his brown eyes guarded.

"I'm Harry and this is my best friend Liam. I noticed you are eating a Quesarito?"

"Yeah, why?" The blue eyed boy furrowed his brows.

"I'm eating one too."

"Excuse my friend here, he believes in like soul mates and things." Liam mumbled.

"Well, my horoscope did tell me to look out for new people. So...I'm Louis and this is Zayn."

"Wow, you're like, really..."

"Attractive?" Louis finished Harry's sentence.

"Yeah." Harry sighed dreamily.

"You're not so bad yourself Harry, I've always wanted to date one of those."

"One of what?"

"A Harry."

"Oh." The curly boy blushed.

"How about I take you out tomorrow?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Lets say... Taco Bell?" Louis smirked.

"You've read my mind."

After the first date, there came a second, a third, fourth, and eventually they move in together after a year of being together.

The couple quit eating Taco Bell, due to their two best friends, Zayn and Liam. They became celery junkies instead.

But when it's the first time in two years since they've touched a Quesarito, one pops up on Harry's night stand.

The brunette was confused, he hasn't touched those in two years, why would there possibly be one sitting right in front of his face.

"What is this Lou?" Harry asked groggily.

"A three year anniversary present. Go ahead, you can eat it."

Harry unwrapped the Quesarito, choking on his own spit when he sees a golden band sitting on top of the taco. Its a 'yes' that neither will ever forget.

They're forever, Harry realizes it on their wedding night, then he realizes it when their signing a lease for their new home, he then realizes it when they adopt their son, and eventually their twins.

Harry had been right, it was fate after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You probably lost brain cells. Sorry...


End file.
